No sé ¿Cómo?
by Nopocks
Summary: Ella cree en el primer amor sin saber que se puede caer, el cree saberlo todo sin conocer con lo que en realida juega, las derivaciones de no saber puede ser fatales, las consecuencias inigualables.


DISCLAIMER: Keep in mind that I DO NOT own anything in the fanfic except the plot. All characters, spells, and everything else in this belongs to the talented Ms. JK Rowling...blah...blah...blah...you get that picture. 

No sé ¿cómo?

By Nopock's

- Hola Granger- dijo sin acidez a una chica de pelo castaño, largo con rulos que le caían hasta la cintura, en una palabra a una chica, 'atractiva' 

_- A qué se debe esto Malfoy?- respondió ella como el se lo esperaba a la defensiva_

_Nada estoy tratando de establecer una conversación con vos, deberías estar halagada- dijo el manteniendo el tono de vos tranquilo y peculiar que no lo caracterizaba, ni que le importara_

_- ¿Halagada? Por favor Malfoy tu presencia me da ganas de vomitar- fácil como Parkinson no iba a ser obvio._

_- Bueno, sos vos la que se lo pierde- dijo el Slytherin y con eso se fue_

_- Hey! Herm, como pudiste dejar ir al hermoso de Malfoy?- dijo Lavander son los ojos brillases, y una picara sonrisa _

_- ¿Hermoso? arrogante, estúpido dirás- dijo la chica de ojos ámbar, amiga del famoso Potter, y de los pelirrojos Weasley, poco paciente con sus 'amigas' _

_- Ay, Hermi, nunca vas a cambiar, no?- continuo con la charla la mejor amiga de Brown, Pavarti, que por lo visto no la iba a dejar ir fácilmente_

_- No...- ' puede ser el ultimo hombre en el mundo pero yo ni loca me le acerco, antes soy monja'_

_Herm, ese Malfoy te esta tratando mal, porque sino ya sabes...- dijo el chico pelirrojo que la quería más que una amiga pero que no se atrevía a decirlo, que ironía quien lo diría_

_No, nada más me dijo 'buen día'- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa_

_Buen día Herm? Qué le pasa a ese?- continuo diciendo Ron eso era mas extraño que ver a sus hermanos dejar la tienda de chascos_

_Chicos vamos, entremos, el grasoso de Snape puede entrar en cualquier momento- _

_Dijo Harry entre risas, eso era más divertido que ver pelearse a sus dos amigos, otra vez. _

_Vaya señor Potter después de la derrota de Voldemort usted se cree capaz de todo- dijo el profesor de pociones tras del trío con una sonrisa cínica- lo quiero ver a usted después de clase, a ver si se atreve a limpiar todo el salón ...sin varita._

..._ah y por supuesto 20 puntos menos a Gryffindor- a diferencia de lo que pensara Snape, ese castigo a Potter no lo afectaba tanto, ya estaba acostumbrado a limpiar la casa de sus tíos después de cada 'accidente' que tuvo a lo largo de sus años como mago_

_La clase paso muy lenta como todas las clases de pociones para los Gryffindor, que no seria nada fuera de lo común de no ser por la incomodidad de Hermione, no podía sacarse de encima la vista de aquel pálido Slytherin, estaba más que segura el se traía algo entre manos. Y lo iba a averiguar lo más antes posible._

_Hey Malfoy, puedo hablar con vos un momento?- dijo ella al termino de la clase procurándose que nadie los oyera, ya cuando el se cercioro de que no quedaba nadie en el salón, continuo _

_Bueno, pero en realidad ya me estas hablando- dijo con media sonrisa, tenía que admitirlo esa Gryffindor le gustaba, ¿de que serviría privarse de ella?_

_Uf, no creas que para mi es un placer, ...quería saber porque me tratas así? Por qué no dejas de mirarme?- y por lo visto ella se había dado cuenta, había que actuar pronto_

_Ah, sinceramente no entiendo a nadie, y menos a las mujeres, les molesta que las trate mal, les molesta que las trate bien...y si te miro es porque no esta prohibido, ni que te dañara porque te mire, ja- dijo entrando en lo que el mismo llamaba conquista_

_Bueno, no quise decir que me molestara tu trato, pero viniendo de alguien como vos...no cualquiera se olvida de casi siete años de insultos...- ah!! No se iba a olvidar eso fácilmente, no podía simplemente creer que eso fueron cosas que a el ni le importaba, o quizás si, pero era algo o alguien que tenia que ser, además era un chico, ni que tuviera a esa edad la cabeza concentrada en cosas serias..._

_Si, lo entiendo, pero no esperes que te pida perdón, eso fue, es y será parte de lo que soy- dijo mientras le tomaba una mano, esto si que se estaba poniendo peor, o mejor?- además no veo el porque de tu molestia en que te vea como más que una chica común, para mi sos especial- continuo con su 'juego de palabras'_

_Qué es lo que esta diciendo, Malfoy?- dijo ella según él bastante nerviosa_

_Para mi es más fácil decirlo de manera practica- dijo mientras haciéndose valer por sus reflejos adquiridos por el Quidditch se acerco velozmente a la cara de la chica bastante linda que tenia enfrente y la beso en los labios, dejando así a una atónita Hermione, ah si sabia como se llamaba... Uhm, esa piel se sentía bien, lastima que por lo visto no sabia besar, o quizás, si eso era, ella quizás nunca había besado, che pero no estaba ya un poco madura para no tener esa experiencia_

_Plaf! – idiota yo no soy ninguna de esas mujeres que soles frecuentar- dijo ella luego de darle una buena bofetada, uh si que dolía, hace cuatro años no pegaba tan fuerte _

_[...una muy buena excusa me va a tener que dar...si, si descubro que es una de sus bromas de mal gusto...no a Mc Gonnagal no se lo digo...no...]_

_Hermione...Ron los veo después en la sala común- por lo visto Harry les había estado hablando, bueno ahora tenia que deshacerse de Ron, si la veía hablar con él, antes de que el Slytherin emitiera un sonido su amigo pelirrojo se le tiraba encima, claro no de la manera que las chicas, todas por supuesto menos ella._

_Si...bueno- escucho contestar en susurro como si estuviera a metros de distancia de su amigo Weasley, con lo que ella solo atino a asentir._

_Eh... yo me voy a la biblioteca ...- una perfecta excusa aunque parecía que no se oponía a ir- voy a arreglar unas cosas Aritmacia- ah si siempre funcionaba a Ron no le gustaba para nada ...que suerte...ya estaba el camino 'vacio'_

_siempre tan gracioso él 'si ya estamos hablando' dijo... encima estaba de lo más raro, hace un tiempo que ya estaba deseando los insultos por su parte y como ahora...nada_

_Muy raro._

_Ahora de no ser porque era Malfoy, y aparte porque no estaba acostumbrada, aunque recordando esas 'charlas básicas para una mujer' propias palabras de sus compañeras de cuarto, podría jurar que Drac...no, Malfoy estaba tratando de 'conquistarla' o era su mente que le jugaba una mala pasada?_

_-... para mi sos especial-_

_No definitivamente después de esto no. Aunque podría ser 'especialmente' perturbante, molesta, asquerosa...incomoda. Ahora estaba muy nerviosa, y super incomoda, el estaba muy cerca...que es lo que se proponía? Por que le sujetaba las manos y que era eso de 'manera prac..._

_Un momento, un segundo, ¿estaba besando a Malfoy? No, él la estaba besando, si el desgraciado le estaba robando su primer beso...pero se sentía tan...tan...no, no podía sentirse bien, no. No podía pensar...no! se estaba por caer al suelo, las rodillas no la soportarían más, así se habría sentido Harry cuando lo beso Cho? No no podía ser lo mismo, no porque a Harry le gustaba Cho, sin embargo ella por Malfoy no sentía más que un poco menos de odio. _

_- Plaf!- _

A/N: ¿continuación?, Reviews...sino nada...bye...


End file.
